Careful Betting
by KAthetomboy
Summary: About when Dick got beat by Two-Face. The first in a series of stories I'm creating that I'm calling COTR because they were the first letters I pressed. I'll probably put the next one up soonish. It'll be called 'Batty beat up', yes seriously. My friend forced me to name it that (mostly because we couldn't think of anything) and when I finally agreed, it made her feel successful.
1. Story:

"The Judge _doesn't_ hang. But he might just wish he _had_ " Two-Face removed the noose and a trap door opened beneath Judge Watkins.

"But, the coin toss!" Robin cried out, terrified.

"You gotta be careful of the terms when you place a bet. You gotta be _real specific_. Otherwise you find yourself _in over your head_ " Harvey smirked as he watched the Judge writhe around in the water, before falling still.

Dick watched with horror stricken eyes as the Judge fell through the trap door. The terrible sound of the splash replayed in his head, drowning out the sound of Two-Face's mocking voice.

"And now _I'm_ gonna kill both of you. A two for one. But you're _first_. And the Bat" Robin started listening again as Harvey rolled his sleeve up before striking out at Robin "Will watch"

Robin fell to the ground and lifted his head up, blood flowing from his nose.

"The kid can take a hit" Harvey stated "That's _good_. There's more comin'. You see, Harvey Dent was one of the _good guys_. Being in this town means you need _guts_ " Two-Face explained and kicked Robin in the gut, sending him a short distance away "You gotta be _tough_ " He kicked him in the face, sending blood out of his mouth "You gotta do things that aren't in the _lawbooks_ " Another kick to the gut "The Bat didn't have the stomach for it. He _punked out_ on Harvey"

Batman's rage had almost flown off the chart by now and he was trying harder to get out.

"The great _outlaw_ protector of Gotham _hid_ behind Lady Justice's skirts" Two-Face pulled Robin's head up by his hair, forcing him to look into his eyes "But she's _blind_ for a reason, _brat_. 'Cause she doesn't _see_ what needs to be done in her name" Two-Face's assistant handed him a bat "I wanted you to _understand_ that. Before it's _all over_ I wanted you to know, it wasn't _me_ that killed you. It was the _Bat_ "

"Yeah, the one you're about to hit me with" Dick couldn't stop himself.

Two-face growled, half in annoyance, half in amusement "No, _this_ one" He smiled before crashing the bat against the boy's hip, not earning any reaction.

Batman lost almost all sense of humanity as he watched his son get brutally beaten. Robin grunted as the bat connected with his shoulder but managed to hold back any other signs of pain as the bat continued to rain down on him, until Two-Face used all his force when striking it against Robin's arm and he let out a little whimper, biting back a full scale scream.

"Looks like we're finally getting somewhere" Harvey mocked, bending down toward the small child.

Two-Face struck the bat into the battered boy's side, again, earning a small cry.

He chuckled darkly "Oh, this is just to get _started_ "

Dick involuntarily shuddered at the icy tone and overt threat. Batman finally managed to free himself and ran at the oblivious maniac beating his son. Robin lay on the ground, cold and in _immense_ pain, specifically his arm. He glanced up to see Two-Face raise the bat, preparing for one final strike, feeling all hope leave him along with his conscious.

"Then the Bat for a _double play_! Uh?" Two-Face turned to see a _furious_ Batman and tried to hit him "You son of a-"

Batman cut him off with a swift punch to his stomach, grabbed the slighlty bloodied bat from his hands and used it to knock out the two henchman before slamming it into Harvey's disfigured face and pulled him up by the collar.

"Do your worst. I've already done _mine_ " Two-Face mocked.

"I don't have _time_ to give you the beating you _deserve_. This will have to do" He put all the force he could into his next punch, hearing a satisfying crack and observing the red Harvey spat out as he fell.

He ran over to his blood covered and unconscious partner "Robin..?" Not getting a response, he picked the damaged child up and ran out "I'm here, partner. I'm here" He assured his son.


	2. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

"Hmm. Close, but not successful. If only Two-Face wasn't such a showman, then he would have been able to kill the boy without any problems" A shadowed figure spoke to only themself "But Gotham is a big place, there's bound to be _someone_ that can get the job done"


End file.
